


raisin’ cain’ i spit in your eye

by rocketmans



Series: madderton verse [10]
Category: British Actor RPF, Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketmans/pseuds/rocketmans
Summary: taron and richard’s puppy is a little terror.





	raisin’ cain’ i spit in your eye

**Author's Note:**

> part two to my first oneshot.  
this one is sooo short, im sorry.

both taron and richard knew what they were getting into when asking as well as getting a puppy. but the tiny little thing was a bit of a terror.

taron had named the little pug snuffles, after the cartoon, but had taken a liking to calling him baby. on the other-hand, richard had already been calling the little puppy by his more appropriate nickname, little terror.

the little pug had unraveled their toilet paper in their bathroom and ran around the halls with it, woken taron and richard up by trying to eat their toes, eaten clothing items (richard had thanked the gods that the puppy hadn’t gotten its paws on taron’s tiny dancer jacket), normal puppy things. but that didn’t mean taron and richard weren’t constantly chasing after him. 

“dickie? come help, please.” taron has pleaded from the bathroom. 

richard let out a chuckle to himself before shutting his laptop and heading to the bathroom.

taron was currently on his knees trying to give snuffles a bath in the tub, but with snuffles hyperactivity and his dislike to the water; taron was soaked.  
he looked quite stressed and frustrated as well.  
he was a bit teary eyed and rubbing at his face. 

richard immediately dropped to his knees as well to wrap taron in a hug. 

“wha’s wrong, t?” richard asked softly.

“i’m jus’ frustrated. i wanna be a good owner to him and give him a good life, but i feel like I suck.” taron sniffled.

“oh, sweetheart. you are doing just fine. having a puppy is difficult, but you’re not a failure. we just need a bit more practice that’s all.” snuffles had already hopped out of the bath and was currently leaving small little wet foot prints on the tile whilst he sniffed out everything. richard took the crumpled towel laying next to he and taron and scooped up the pup. snuffles immediately started wagging his tail and tried to wiggle out of his touch to get closer to taron. “see, sunshine? he loves you. you’re doing just fine.” he kissed taron’s forehead.

taron took snuffles into his arm with a soft smile, “hi, baby!” snuffles wagged his tail excitedly, trying to lick at taron’s chin whilst he giggled. 

“why don’t we take him out for a walk, love? it’s nice out and he could use to burn a little energy.” richard suggested.

“mkay.” 

the three had set out on their walk, taron and richard holding hands whilst snuffles trotted ahead of them on his leash. “he’s such a cutie.” taron smiled down at the pug. 

“he’s a little terror,” richard chuckled, “but you’re right. he is a cutie.” 

“our little cutie.” taron grinned.

richard grinned right back. he loved his little family.


End file.
